Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal lens device and a display device having the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A variety of display devices capable of displaying information are presently available. Examples of display devices include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light-emitting display, a plasma display panel (“PDP”), and a field emission display (“FED”).
Some display devices are able to display a three-dimensional (3D) image using special equipment. For example, a lens device may be used to help a display device display a 3D image by directing a left-eye image to a viewer's left eye while directing a right-eye image to a user's right eye.
A liquid crystal lens device may include a lower substrate, a plurality of lens electrodes disposed on the lower substrate, a liquid crystal layer disposed above the lens electrodes, a common electrode disposed above the liquid crystal layer, and an upper substrate disposed above the common electrode.
Contacts for the lens electrodes and a plurality of bus lines, which transmit a voltage to the lens electrodes, are provided in a peripheral region on the lower substrate.
In general, since a large-size display device not only has a large peripheral region, but also has wide lens electrodes, it might not be difficult to provide contacts for the lens electrodes and bus lines in the peripheral region.
On the other hand, since a small-size display device generally has a narrow peripheral region and narrow lens electrodes, it may be difficult to properly form contacts for the lens electrodes and bus lines in the peripheral region.